rewrite: my life and bounthy
by Zeb123
Summary: Summary: pada hari itu manusia diingatkan kembali akan kemunculan musuh alaminya yang diperlihatkan melalui berbagai kejadian aneh diisekitarnya.


**Chap 1**

 **Disclaimer: naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya**

"Percakapan"

'Batin'

Awalnya manusia mengira bahwa mereka adalah mahluk pintar yang hidup dibumi ini, namun beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu leluhur mereka telah berinteraksi dengan sebuah mahluk, bukan hewan bukan manusia melainkan sejenis mahluk, namun informasi itu telah dirahasiakan oleh leluhur mereka secara turun-temurun, keberadaan mereka seolah tidak diketahui oleh manusia, namun sebenarnya mereka sangat dekat dengan manusia dan berusaha menggoda manusia.

Didunia ini manusia berjalan beriringan dengan mereka,mereka terus hidup dihati manusia yang penuh dengan kedengkian, tak jarang juga diantara mereka menyerang dan meninggalkan sebuah luka yang susah diobati luka itu disebut masou.

Mahluk itu juga yang membujuk adam dan hawa untuk memakan buah terlarang dan akhirnya tuhan menjatuhkan adam dan hawa kebumi, setelah beratus-ratus tahun berlalu kehidupan manusia telah maju para manusia juga membuat sebuah kerajaan didaerah masing-masing, mahluk itu bernama iblis.

Namun manusia tetaplah manusia mereka memang diciptakan dari tanah, namun dihati mereka penuh dengan rasa dengki, iri hati,rasa ingin menguasai segalanya, karena sifatnya alamiahnya manusia akhirnya mudah ditahlukan para iblis, para iblis terus menggoda manusia untuk saling memercikan api perang, mereka terus menggoda mereka dengan iming-iming kekuasaan, harta,bahkan wanita, mereka membisik-bisikan hal-hal indah ditelingah manusia.

Namun terdapat juga iblis-iblis yang mengganggu manusia bukan dari bisikan melainkan langsung mengganggu secara langsung, dengan cara menyerang, menciptakan sebuah wabah penyakit yang melanda suatu daerah, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang membantai penduduk sebuah desa.

Dan pada masa ini seorang iblis dapat menyamar menjadi manusia, mereka melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dan berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka, mereka bahkan dapat menyembunyikan ekor, sayap, taring mereka.

Desa uzumaki, sebuah desa yang berada didekat kota konoha, desa itu juga terkenal akan pengolahan buah-buahan menjadi berbagai produk, karena letaknya dibawah gunung membuat tanah didesa ini menjadi subur, baik pagi maupun siang desa ini begitu terasa dingin.

Disalah satu pertanian didesa itu terlihat sepasang anak kecil, yang satunya seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam ia terlihat tengah memanjat pohon untuk memetik buah-buahan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang anak perempuan bersurai kuning ia terlihat mengutip buah-buahan yang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"oh ayolah menmanii,ngelemparnya jqngan keras-keras dong nanti buah-buahannya hancur"ucap anak perempuan itu dengan kesal, ia terus memandangi kakaknya yang kini tengah melempar buah-buahan dengan keras.

"kau ini tau apa naruto, beginilah cara ngelempar buah-buahan dengan baik"ujar menma yang terus menerus melempari buah-buahan seperti seorang siswa yang tengah tawuran.

Waktu terus berjalan maju, karena begitu asiknya mereka sepasang kakak adik itu tidak menyadarinya bahwa buah-buahan yang mereka kumpulkan telah memenuhi keranjang buah, hari pun juga beranjak menuju siang hari.

"naruto ayo kita pulang"ucap menma yang menggegam tangan kecil naruto.

"ya oniiichan"

Mereka berdua bergegas pulang kerumah, ayah dan ibu mereka selalu menyarankan mereka untuk membawa sepeda karena jarak kebun dengan rumahnya cukup jauh, namun menma menolaknya karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya yang telah tersita karena sekolahan, yang hanya ingin ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan menatap wajah manis Baka imouto, memang agak berlibihan namun ia begitu menyayangi adiknya, sayangnya juda dalam artian sayangnya seorang kekasih.

"Wahh niichan pasarnya sudah, aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ada pasar malem"ujar naruto dengan gembira.

Setiap sebulan sekali didesa uzumaki selalu terdapat sebuah pasar malam, karena cuman diadakan sebulan sekali banyak masyarakat datang dipasar itu, yah itung-itung biar gak bosan.

"naruto ayo kita pulang"ucap menma sambil menarik tangan adiknya supaya menjauhi toko mainan

 **Skip time**

Setelah berjalan jauh merekapun akhirnya berhenti disebuah kediaman yang cukup, lalu mereka memasuki kediaman itu

"tadaima"ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"okeakari"terdengar suara halus dari dalam rumah, tak selang beberapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita berambut merah tomat.

"Kaa-chan ini buahnya"ucap lalu memberikan buahnya keibunya

"loh kok buahnya banyak rusak, apa kalian pas kalian terjatuh lagi"tanya wanita itu dengan khawatir kepada kedua anaknya

"Tidak kaa-chan si baka menma dia seenaknya ngelempari buah-buahan itu ketanah dengan keras"ujar naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjukan tangannya kearah menma, sedangkan raut wajah menma kini menjadi kesal.

'cih'

"awww, kaa-chan apa yang kau lakukan , sakit tahu" menma hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memegangi kupingnya.

"dasar kau ini"

"Menma-nii ayo kepasar malam"tangan kecil naruto menarik keluar rumah, sedangkan menma terlihat hanya pasrah

 **Skip time**

"Wah ramai sekali, padahal masih sore, lihat itu nii-chan"ucap naruto sambil menunjuk-nujukan tangannya kearah keramaian, sedangkan menma hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

Pasar malam itu begitu penuh dengan kebahagian, dan kegembiran, anak-anak terlihat berlari-lari dan sedang memainkan salah permaianan, para pembeli menawar harga dagangan seorang pedagang, pasangan muda berjalan beriringan, sungguh tempat yang indah.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari sesuatu tengah mengintip dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, lalu dari balik pepohonan terlihat sesosok berwujud manusia bertubuh putih masuk kedalam tanah, seolah-olah sebuah benda yang terjatuh kedalam air, dengan muda mahluk itu masuk kedalam bebatuan.

"baka imoutou, ini kalung yang nii-chan janjikan, tolong dijaga ya"ucap menma sambil memakaikan kalung kaca bewarna biru muda keleher naruto, naruto terlihat begitu girang sekali setelah mendapatkan kalung itu.

"Arigatou oniichan"ucap yang langsung menggedong tubuhnya kepunggung menma

 **Syuttt**

Lalu dari tanah muncul sebuah mahluk berbentuk seperti manusia namun bewarna putih, dikepala mahluk itu tidak ada sehelai rambut pun malahan dikepalanya terdapat urat-urat yang terlihat menonjol, kedua tanganyapun berbentuk sebuah duri tajam yang bewarna putih, seluruh tubuhnya dibaluri oleh urat-urat menonjol sehingga menambah kesan menjijikan.

Mahluk itu menatap kearah kerumunan warga dengan tatapan lapar, sesekali ia menjilati bibirnya dengan lidah putihnya, kerumunan warga terlihat begitu ketakutan mereka pun memundurkan langkah kakinya kebelakang, tubuh mereka juga terlihat begitu bergetar hebat,

Salah satu orang dari kerumanan warga itu terlihat mencoba berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu, namun tanpa disadari mahluk itu bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya.

"ughhh" ringis pria itu ketika sebuah duri tajam menusuk perutnya, lalu mahluk itu melepas durinya dari perut pria itu dan meninggalkan lubang yang menganga lebar, darah terus mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya, melihat kesempatan itu si mahluk putih langsung melahap tubuh sang pria dengan ganas.

 **Kraup kraup kraup**

Orang-orang hanya menatap jijik mahluk yang sedang memakan jasad pria yang tergeletak bersimpuh darah, mereka baru sadar bahwa kengerian yang sering diceritakan oleh orang-orang tua mereka kini muncul sambil melahap jasad pria yang tak berdaya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mahluk putih berdiri lalu melempar jasad pria itu yang kini tersisa setengah bagian tubuhnya, lalu si mahluk putih menatap sekerumunan warga dengan-dengan tatapan, sontak membuat sekerumunan warga itu menjadi heboh dan berhamburan kesana kemari, tak mau mangsanya lari si mahluk putih itu melesat dengan cepat kearah orang-orang yang berlarian.

 **Jleb jleb jleb jleb**

Mahluk itu menusuki orang-orang yang berlarian kesana kemari, ntah tadi malam mereka mimpi apa suara tawa, candaan tergantikan oleh suara jeritan yang memilukan.

 **Deg deg**

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Seorang gadis berambut kuning terlihat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, ntah kenapa tubuhnya pun bergetar begitu hebat.

 **Krieet**

Pandangannya kini beralih keasal suara, ia bisa melihat seorang kakek-kakek mendekatinya dengan senyuman halus diwajahnya, lalu kakek tua itu duduk disamping tempat tidur sang gadis, ia lalu mengelus-elus surai kuning sang gadis.

"mimpi buruk lagi ya,"ujar sipak tua sambil terus mengelus-elus surai sang gadis

"jii-san, kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku, apa itu berkaitan dengan ingatanku"ucap naruto dengan nada lesuh, mata birunya kini terlihat berair.

"Hehehe naruchan, mungkin ini semua karena kebiasaanmu suka menonton film horor, mulai dari sekarang lebih baik kau kurangilah menonton film itu"ucap sipaktua sambil memamerkan senyuman diwajahnya

"lebih baik kau tidur kembali, kan besok hari pertamamu masuk"

"ya jii-san"

Gadis itu pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya, ia juga mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menutup matanya.

 **Keesokannya**

.

Academy Kuoh merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena kualitas pendidikanya. Dan Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. academy kuohyang baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dari siswa laki-lakidengan rasio 8:3.

 **Kelas X H**

Suasana dikelas ini begitu damai, siswa-siswi sedang mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan, mereka tidak peduli mau benar atau salah karena diatas kelas telah dipasang cctv, sedangkan ada 3 orang siswa yang terlihat sedang bergurau, bukannya mengerjakan tugasnya mereka malahan membicarakan hal mesum, sebagian siswi merasa terganggu akan kegiatan mereka bertiga sehingga tak jarang mereka selalu dijauhi siswi-siswi disekolahan ini.

"oi issei kau tau tidak, kelas kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru, katanya juga dia perempuan"ujar seorang pria botak kepada kedua temannya.

"benarkah, wuahhh semoga saja dia beropai besar"kini giliran seorang pria berkacamata membuka suara, ia bahkan tidak merasa malu ngomong secara blak-blakan tentang.

"hei issei kenapa kau diam saja"tanya sibotak, namun lawan bicara hanya diam termenung

"Oi issei apa kau sakit"kini sikacamata bertanya keissei namun silawan bicara hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"ntahla matsuda, motohama, aku sedang bingung melihat soal-soal ini"ujar issei sambil melihat-lihat soalnya, namun kedua temannya terlihat menahan tawa.

"Hahaha , kau ini issei tidak seperti biasanya, padahal kau kan se-"ucapan matsuda terhenti ketika dari pintu masuk muncul seorang guru.

"baiklah, kalian semua akan mendapatkan teman baru dari hokaido lebih tepatnya lereng gunung hairu, uzumaki-san silakan masuk"ucap guru itu dan dibarengi masuknya seorang gadis bersurai kuning

"namaku uzumaki naruto, aku murid pindahan dari hokaido, mohon kerja samanya semuanya!"

"yeyyy" siswa-siswa dikelas bersorak ria setelah naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"naruto sekarang kau duduk dibelakang hyodou issei"

"baik sensei"

-bersambung-

Maaf kalo jelek,

Hai senpai, terimakasih udah berkunjung difanfic saya,ohya maaf ya jika ada kesalahan soalnya saya masi pemula


End file.
